What a night
by crazydepths
Summary: An unexpected invitation! Kind of a battle between David and Goliath! Or Let's call it an unforgettable night with a wrestling live event, 5 passionate girls, some popular wrestlers and a karaoke bar! This is a one-shot I wrote to cheer up my friends!


**Disclaimer I don't own anything and none of this happened. (Too bad I would love a night like that!)**

 **Hey, lovely's!**

 **I know you are waiting for the update of betrayal pain and love. And you dying to know what I did with your requests. This is something else though. A couple of my friends had a really tough time at the end of the last year and I wanted to cheer them up. But how should I do that for all of them at once when we live all over the place. Guess what? I wrote a story. This is something different to what I usually do but they loved it and I have permission to share it with all of you. They said it would be a shame if I wouldn't share it. Some of the stuff in the story is true (like descriptions of us) and other things are just made up to cheer my friends up.**

 **Hope you still enjoy it!**

 **What a night**

So let me tell you what happened to me and my friends a couple weeks ago. We met 'The Shield' and 'The Bar' in a pub. They had a live show in Detroit/MI only about 100 miles from our hometown Lansing/MI. But first, let me introduce us to you all. I don't want you not to know who I am talking about. We are Ivy, Jane, Liz, Siri and me, Tixx. The main thing you need to know about us we are all very different but we got one passion that unites us. The five of us love wrestling, our hearts beat for the boys from 'The Shield' and WWE brought us together. We met a couple years ago at a fan page and it was our third time together at a live event.

So out of the five of us, I am the second oldest and I am the wildcard. Nobody can predict what I will do next. But the worst thing is not even I know what I will do next. In that way, I keep up with my favorite WWE superstar, Dean Ambrose. I got two mottos for life. The first is for the times when life gets tough. "If life sucks, offer a blowjob!" And the second one just fits my live day-by-day personality. "Do I look like a have a plan? Plans are made to be thrown overboard!" I work for a big company in a 7-days-in-the-row three-shift-system. My name is Chantigo that is the goddess of fire and fireplaces by the Inca. Yes, my parents love mythology and so do I. What makes that name quit perfect for me is, I like taking care of each and every one and I got flame-red hair. But only my mum calls me that. My friends call me Tixx because I am crazy. I live in an apartment complex in the downtown of Lansing with my two lovebirds Sasha and Jeno.

My baby sister is in the middle of the five girls. She is very creative, loves to draw and has an obsession with taking pictures. What's awesome because I don't have to worry about getting pics from get-togethers or awesome events like concerts or WWE live events. My little one works in a casino at the blackjack table. We both like to sing together even if it's off key! Her name is Eira and yes it is another goddess. It is a welsh goddess that stands for ice and winter. The name means 'white as snow' what ironically fits my sis perfect because the color of her skin would make every Geisha envy her. That's how pale she looks and she got that pretty big blue eyes. Eira lives with my brother-in-law in an apartment complex at the inner outskirts close to the farm of her best friend Liz. We know it's hard to pronounce our names so our friends call her Ivy. But for some unexplainable reason got my little one some self-esteem trouble. Even though she can draw and sing and is fucking great with art and crafts. Her favorite WWE superstar is the crafty architect Seth Rollins. She always says to me. "You are made to think for both of us and be responsible. You are the big one." Thanks for that so 'Crazy' takes care of 'Art'. That's how we call each other.

Our 'oldest' member is a sweet creature with a heart of gold and the instincts only a mother has. She watches out for us and lets us know what we need to know to not get in trouble. Her name is Jennifer and she had a child at a very young age but she managed to work out her life. She got a decent job, a loving and caring husband and a great kid. The family owns a little house close to the center of the city and got a dog named Mathilda and a cat named Bailey. She works for a law-enforcement company. We call her Jane because Jennifer is way too long and we got no time to waste. Jane is pretty tall just like Eira. Jane likes to have plans and that is the reason why I have to focus really hard when we work on one of those. Remember. _"Do I look like I got a plan?"_ But she is like a big sister to me and Eira what makes us happy is that the feeling is mutual. She is the best to talk to and she is a great cook. Her favorite WWE superstar is Roman Reigns who she calls 'her smooch-lint'.

Now we get to the youngsters. So the second youngest is Elisabeth who is lean and tall but you can guess we call her Liz. She works in an animal shelter what is cool if we want to take a poppy for a walk or just cuddle them. Okay, 'Crazy' goes with the dogs and the other girls cuddle with the cats and poppies. Liz also is a very active live role interaction gamer. Just don't ask me everything that revolves around technology count me out. _(I am happy that I figured out my cellphone and Facebook.)_ She is one of Ivy's best friends. Liz lives with her mother and her stepdad at the outskirts of Lansing on a big farm with three Bernese cattle dogs named Roro, Dee, and Tea. She likes horseback-riding and her favorite WWE Superstar is Roman Reigns.

And our nestling is Serenity. Her name fits her too because she is very quiet. If you don't know her you might think she is not talking at all but she is just shy. She can observe a whole conversation without saying a word. _(I couldn't imagine that I am way to sassy.)_ The youngest of us is at a tough spot in her life. Looking for a job and to get her shit sorted out. But she is sweet and lovely like no other. We try to show her that life is not working by itself and that you have to work if you want to reach your dreams. But we pretty sure she will manage everything very soon. You go baby cheeks, that's how I call her. Our friends and her family call her Siri. She is just as small as me but she has this awesome long hair. She has also a dog named Calisto and two cats named 'Hot and Spicy'. She lives with her mum and her two brothers, Luke and Karl, in a small house on the north-east of Lansing. And her favorite WWE superstars are Sasha Banks and Roman Reigns.

WWE united us not just only because we could talk about good matches, funny promos and boys we became very close. The other thing we found out was that we all have German blood. Eira and I were the first us-born-generation. We still speak fluently German. Liz and Jane had on both sides of their family grandparents that were from Germany and they could talk a little bit German. Siri had a grandpop she was very close with that was from Germany. She knows bits pieces. We love each other and we will be there for one and another.

So now that you know us let me get started. It was two weeks ago and we decided to stay overnight in Detroit for the WWE live event. We got our tickets pretty early. I ordered them and on the day we left for our amazing weekend everyone got so excited. Liz and Ivy thought it would be funny to stay at my place a couple days before because of course my baby sis knew that I took a couple days off. Some girly beauty stuff was happening at my place something I usually don't do. I am no girly girl and not sorry. I don't think about matching clothes, makeup or diets. I think about cool cars and bikes, soccer and writing. But we got ourselves in the right mood by watching classic matches like Undertaker vs HHH with HBK as guest referee. But we also watch our Shield boys in their FCW and NXT states. Or even some indie stuff from Jon Moxley just because he is my fav. The morning of the show we picked up Jane around noon and took off to get Siri. After that, we were on our way to our final destination Trumbull and Porter Hotel in Detroit. We were planning to walk to the Joe-Louis-arena and afterward we were looking forward to grab some drinks at a club or a pub.

The live show was awesome and just too good to be true. We got recognized by quite a lot wrestlers. We were seated in row 3 in block F and we were screaming at the top of our lungs. I knew before the show started I wouldn't be able to talk the next day. Of course it wasn't smart but it was epic. Our personal highlight was the shield match vs the Bar and the Miz. For the live event it was a no holds bar match which ended with a glorious victory for our heroes. But the best thing was that the three hounds of justice called us to the barrier cage and took a couple pics with us. I ask very surprised and as usually I am the only one able to speak in situations like this. "Hey guys' awesome match but what is the reason you choose us? I mean, we're not complaining definitely not complaining. You just made a dream come true. Look at Siri and Liz." I pointed at the two youngsters both of them were blushing really hard, Ivy was torn between taking pictures of her own camera or to join us and snap some selfies with her cell. Jane was nervously staring at Mr. Reigns thinking about the best way to ask for an autograph. The boys smiled and told us. "We never heard only five girls screaming that loud for so long. It was inspiring. You showed us why we love our job." Dean was jumping up and down. We didn't want to keep them too long so we said our goodbyes but my sassiness got the best of me. I asked straightforwardly if they would like to grab a couple beers later. I was shocked would be the understatement of the year when Dean just checked briefly with Seth and Roman and said with some mischief in his voice. "Darling, we always like to get to know passionate fans like you and your friends but we were planning to go to the Anchor Bar for some beers and karaoke. If you feel up to it, join us." My ladies were grasping for air, everyone one of them taking a deep breath. Ivy left her frozen state a couple minutes ago and was taking pictures. And that hinted me she wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Liz, Jane and Siri were looking at me with big questing eyes. Why do I have to be our spokesperson I don't get it? So I smirked to the three tall men and said with a happy tune in my voice. "Up for it? Not a question but why don't you bring two more guys so we can battle out the best singers. We already know who the best faction is. Sierra-Hotel-Echo-India-Lima-Delta! Are you up for that?" Seth and Dean needed to laugh and Roman smiled at Jane and Liz and asked them happily. "Is she your lunatic? We'll meet at the Anchor in one hour, is that alright?" While saying that he took Liz, Jane and Siri in a big hug and smiled which made Ivy very happy because it was such a cool sight for a pic. Now the girl who usually didn't say much was talking 100 miles an hour telling them we would be there. But they should tell us if we bother them or if it was really okay for a couple drinks. I was rolling my eyes at that comment. They smiled and went on with the victory lap. Leaving me and my four friends looking back and forth between them and me. Jane found her voice back first and giggled. "Did you just say that? Did they really invited us to go for some drinks?" But only Eira saw that I didn't listen because I was too busy to check out Dean's cute butt. "Crazy, focus . . . Did this really just happened? You and your sassy mouth. I mean kind of thanks I got some awesome pics. But what are we gonna do now?" I looked at her and the other girls with wondering eyes. "What do you mean kind of thanks, Art? My big mouth brought us the chance to hang out for a bit with a couple of wrestling boys! So let's go to the hotel to freshen up and then hit the anchor. It was not far from our Hotel we got an hour ladies." Jane shook her head about me taking charge. "You are unbelievable but you right we should get going."

So that's what we did. All of us freshened up and changed shirts. We made it in time to the Anchor bar and were so lucky to arrive there just at the same time us the WWE superstars. As we saw who was tagging along with them Liz grabbed my and Eira's arm and said. "Please someone pinch me, please Ivy." Jane and Siri were staring at the group and Jane said. "This got to be a dream. Roman, Dean with Renee, Seth, Cesaro, Sheamus, and R-Truth. Or we are on 'Pranked'." My little sis and Siri saw that I was already thinking ahead of the greeting that was going to happen right now. "Hey girls, I hope you like our choice for the sing battle. We're looking forward to . . ." Seth's sentence was finished by Roman. ". . . to whoop your butts. And we won't be sorry." The eyes of the shield boy were sparkling because they saw the mischief in my and Eira's eyes. But before we could say something Renee pocked Romans side and said in a calming tune. "Hey there big dog, don't be so rude. First let's go inside, order some drinks and figure out who whoops whose butt. What do you say to that girls?" We all agreed and entered the bar. To our surprise, the place was kind of busy but the superstar didn't ask for a private booth or room. And I saw why but didn't let the girls know because I know that they were nervous enough. They shouldn't worry about us battling the stars in front of the whole bar. I would have to do a lot of convincing for them to do it. But maybe my original idea would work out when I saw the group arriving. Now it was time to order some drinks and introduce ourselves. Eira's and my name were, of course, the last because we knew we had some explaining to do. Siri was very happy when Roman and R-Truth knew what her name means. It made her face split from her wide smile. Jane was overwhelmed when Renee told her godmother is called Jennifer and she knew that the name means 'sister of charity'. She hid her blushing face in my shoulder what made me laugh really loud. And last but not least Liz was touched when Seth and Dean told her they knew her name means 'vow' because both of their grandmothers were named Elizabeth. She giggles and tied to hide behind Siri and Ivy. Now it was our turn and of course, none of them ever hear our names what didn't surprise us at all. Like always I had the explaining to do and Eira would tell them how we call each other and how our friends call us. But the boys decided to call us neither 'Crazy '&'Art' nor Ivy and Tixx. They thought the meaning of our names would be the better fit. So after pushing heads together with his brothers, Dean busted out. "And we will call you 'Fire and Ice'!" He smiled at me showing off his dimples what made me eventually blush. I admit I love his dimpled smiles. We talked for a while about everything under the sun and then Renee and Liz asked at the same time who we wanted to mix the teams for the sing battle. That was what I was waiting for. "Hey, Renee what do you think about joining us and we girls whoop the boys' butts?" I rose my eyebrows up and down. She smiled at Dean, gave him a little kiss on his cheek and said. "Bye handsome, don't cry if we win." She walked over to our side and took a seat next to me. "I love to be on your team. But I hope you girls know what you have gotten yourself into. They take compactions very serious and some of them think they actually can sing." Again she teased Dean who shook his head, linked his arms around Roman and Seth and said. "We gonna behave I promise but you know that we sing awesome!" All of a sudden Cesaro and Sheamus spoke up and raised the bar. "How about we stir up the rules a bit! Let's have two duets and two solos per team and everyone needs to sing!" Sheamus laughed and pulled Cesaro into a hug to agree with him! "Oh, my Swiss fella is so right but to keep it fair we going to have two rounds! What do you say bro's!" The six men stuck out their fists and made a big 'symbol' of excellent' of which Ivy took a pic. Jane and I were clarifying the rules. Jane asked nervously holding Siri's shaking hand. "So each team will have four duets and four solos! After that, the audience will decide who wins." The boys nodded at the nervous girl. Liz looked at Ivy and they turned to R-Truth and Seth. "And that means everyone has to sing twice, right?" Seth knew that he was Eira's favorite, took her hand and smiled. "Sweetheart you got it all figured out. And we are looking forward to the battles but please that count's for all of us. Just let's have a good time and some fun!" I leaned over to Renee and asked her if she is really okay with this. She smiled and gave me a hug. The night was the best of our life so far.

All of the sudden was a spotlight on stage and the owner of the bar stood there with a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is so nice to greet some of the superstars of the WWE in my unobtrusive house. Good to see you, boys! So did you come here to sing like usually?" That was a light question delivered with cockiness. R-Truth jumped up from our table and walked over to Mr. Shum, the owner of the Anchor. He motioned to give him the mic. "Hey, Hey, yeah-yeah! All the superstar in the house and the best people in the town. Are youuuu readyyyy tooo see an epic battle? We not gonna team up with you guys tonight. We met at the show tonight some awesome girls and we decided we will have a battle of sexes. Boys vs girls!" Battle of sexes, no not with me! I stood up and walked over to Truth. He gave me the mic and looked in my pissed off face. Jane and Liz held their breaths, Ivy was taking pics but still eying me curiously and Siri covered her face with her hands and tried to hide in Renee's embrace. Roman leaned over to Jane and Liz. The other shield-boys did too. "Why are you so tense? Relax, nothing can ruin that night! Not even your lunatic!" Dean playfully hit him in the rips. "Hey leave her alone. She is awesome and fun to be around!" They nodded but my girls were just worried that I would embarrass us all. I stood in front of R-Truth and pocked him in his chest! "Battle of sexes, what century are you living in? I am not having this! Yes, we will battle boys' vs girls! But that has nothing to do with sexes! We live in the 21. century and I believe in equality of each and every one. No matter if male, female, straight, gay, black, white, young, old, tall or short. So cut the 'Battle of sexes' -shit and let's have some fun." I got a huge applause even my girls were rooting for me. Sheamus leaned over to Renee and Siri and said. "Damn that gal is something else!" Siri looked the man with the Mohawk in the eyes and whispered. "You haven't seen half of her and she is still very sober." Ivy and Jane grabbed me as we both came back and took me in a bone-crushing hug! "Don't do that again and scare the shit out of us!" That was my reward for speaking up! But they loved that I did it! Renee, Dean, and Roman came over to tell me that they loved what I did. "I hate narrow-minded people that were awesome. But believe me, R-Truth didn't mean it like that." This is what Dean told me and Roman and Renee gave me each a hug. Now I was blushing for real and tried to play it down. "Are we setting the pairs and the solos ahead with the songs so the geek guys have enough time to prepare?" We all looked at each other and retreated to our tables to discuss. It was hard to get everything in order. We needed about half an hour and another round of drinks. We could hear the boys in heated discussions.

Before we started Cesaro told the crowd about the rules. Mr. Shum had a decibel meter and the team that got the louder reaction would get a point. At the end, the team with the most points was the winner. Art and I looked at each other and told her. " _Wenigstens zwei Punkte!_ I don't want to fail too miserably! " Our girls smiled and nodded their heads. All the boys except Cesaro were looking at us if we had blue skin and yellow eyes. The Swiss had to snicker which let Seth and Renee draw the right conclusion. "Did you just speak German?" They delivered the question with big eyes. Jane told all of them that we all had some German blood but that Eira and I were the ones who talked fluently. She also told them the meaning of what we had said. _"At least two points!"_ This was another thing that people always talked to us about. Because of our names and the fact that we spoke fluently German. But I got used to it. Sometimes I think Art is annoyed by the fact that nobody looks further because we are more than names and languages. But maybe I am wrong and she just was in a bad mood last time someone asked us to have a German conversation. I am not sure. But now back to the topic. I will tell you who paired with who and which team got the point. It would be too hard to fill you in on all the feelings and vibes. Don't be mad at me.

So let's get started with round one. The first duet for the boys was Roman and Dean with the song "Hall of Fame" by the Script. For the girl-team, it was me and Renee we were singing "castle of glass" by Linkin' Park. Unfortunately got the boys two decibels more than we did. "Oh yeah baby, did you see that we won. Boys 1 and girls 0 Whooo-hooo! Romie, we were awesome." Renee was actually quite sad and started to apologize for not doing better because she was so nervous. "Hey stop it, we are here to have some fun. You guys already made this night unforgettable for us!" That was all I said and Liz and Ivy took her in an embrace. The next pair of the boys were Cesaro and Sheamus with "Despasito" by Luis Fonsi feat. Justin Bieber. Jane and Sire were heading in the competition for us girls. They sang "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons. We couldn't wait for the results but Mr. Shum who's named Matt had to ask the crowd twice. But this point was ours. I looked at the boys and said. "Don't be sad if we win!" But we were all having way too much fun to butthead for real. Now it was time for the first solos the boys thought they were gentlemen. "Ladies first! We have to behave Dean promised." The encouragement from R-Truth was delivered with a cocky smile. Liz stepped up and told Sheamus to move so she can sing the hell out of everyone. She was singing "Daddy" by PSY. Her opponent was R-Truth what was quite hard. She managed to work through her nervousness. The wrestler who was known for his music business sang "Cleaning out my closet" by Eminem. Which got crowd going which brought the boys their second point. Roman saw that Liz was close to a breakdown Jane and I was trying to calm her down. But when the young Samoan and the Ohioan told her to not take it so seriously and hugged her she calmed down a lot. We told them thanks. The second solo was Ivy and I was more nervous than her because I'm always in big sister mode. She chooses to sing "Piece by Piece" by Kelly Clarkson. I know it is a hard song but my sis got that. She had to compete with Seth who performed "A lesson never learned" by Asking Alexandria. But the people were stunned by the emotions Ivy delivered. Even when Seth was done he pulled her into a hug and told her. "Wow, that was something else. Ice really got me there! Awesome! Look at my team-mates, they cheering for you. Because we are not too proud to admit that you nailed it!" They came back to our tables together and we pulled both of them in a bone-crushing hug. So our Swiss superstar told us that we still were at a tie. We took a little break to order some more drinks and get ready for round two. In the second round, the girls started with the duets. The lead took Liz and Siri they gave their best be hitting it off with "Crawling" by Linkin' Park. For the boys were R-Truth and Sheamus trying their luck with "Boulevards of broken dreams" by Green Day. Liz and Siri got that point for our side. I was so proud. The boys' congrats the girls and Roman were as sweet he can be. He hugged them each real tight and he took a selfie with his phone from the three of them and told them he will put it on his twitter. Really cute! The next pair of us were Ivy and Renee and they had to battle Seth with Cesaro. It was "Rule the world" by Take That vs "Warriors of the world" by Monowar. The crowd seemed to like the harder tunes. So the boys got their third point. After the two duets, we were still tied. Now time for the next solos. Jane was a nervous wreck especially as she saw that she had to go against Roman. She turned white like a sheet and I got worried. I told her to remember this is just for fun. The next coincidence was that she and the tall athlete choose both a song from Maroon 5. Jane sung "Animal" and Roman hit the right notes in "Sugar." But as Mr. Shum ask who was the best Jane couldn't believe that she won. All of the girls at our table were at their feet because of happiness. The last solos were me and Dean. We both got an idea that let us snicker. We picked classic songs. I rocked the stage with "Living on a prayer" by Bon Jovi and Dean smashed it with "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond. The people in the bar loved his performance. Just like I did. I stopped Mr. Shum and told Dean that I know when I lost and that he just nailed it. There was no question that he won this round. "You unbelievable. That was awesome. Better than the original. No doubts. That point belongs to you. Thanks for letting me share the stage with you!" He pulled me in a loose hug and pointed to Renee and Ivy who both took some picks. "Thanks for hanging out with us, Fire! This is really fun and you're so normal. Not screaming, crying and grabbing frantically at us. It is really a pleasure to be here with you all. You bring back faith to us that we not just doing this for teenage girls with an uncontrollable crush!" We talked a bit more while walking to the tables. "No we need to thank you. This is kind of surreal. You made our dream come true. But please don't call me normal. I do have an irrational crush on you but you lucky I know how to control me. And I know the difference between reality and fiction. But still I don't want to be normal." Jane, Siri and Liz caught the last bit of our conversation and Liz said to me. "Don't worry, Tixx you are not normal but that is the reason why we love you!" Jane and Siri hugged me. Now we looked at the Swiss accountant who told us we were still tied. So Mr. Shum asked the crowd to come up with a topic which we could use for the toss. And he found very fast one that he thought was hilarious. He was the judge and he made the rules. "So Ladies and Gentlemen! The rules for the toss are each team picks one singer and the topic is "Boybands". And we keep it that way the song that is cheered the loudest will be the winner.

"So the toss contestants are Dean Ambrose for the team boys and for team girls we will see Tixx or how we call her, Fire!" R-truth got the crowd in the right mood. "The topic is boybands and neither one of the contestants were happy with it. Mr. Ambrose will kick off the toss with "Quit playing games with my heart" by the Backstreet Boys." Dean did a good job but you could see that he really didn't like the song or at least the theme we were stuck with. R-Truth came with the mic over to me to pick me up. "So Fire, were you a fan of boybands when you were a teenager?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Not so much but I like songs where the lyrics really mean something and then I don't care who sings." The tall man with the unique hair looked at me with big eyes like he couldn't believe it. "Did you pick your song that way too?" I took the mic from him and blinked my eye at the boys' table and smiled. "Truth, you answer that question for me after I am done, deal?" He nodded and took a seat next to the Bar. "I just want to say thanks to everyone. We met some nice people we would like to stay in touch with and hanging out the R-Truth, the Bar and the Shield made this just the best day ever! Please don't kill me but I am singing 'Infinity' by 1Direction." Renee jumped to her feet and cheered for me. "Looks like I got at least one fan. Thanks, Renee!" I tried my best to deliver the emotion that revolves around the song. When I was finished Dean joined me back on stage. We bumped fists and he looked like he got a little carried away. When Mr. Shum asked the crowd who had the better choice I couldn't believe that I won for the girl's team. As we went back to the table we were hugged by our teammates. The boys said they would treat us with a bottle of Champagne. "Oh, this is so fancy." Liz looked at Siri who was talking tonight the most we have ever seen. Eira and Jane were blushing and we all finally had time to get some autographs which the boys were happy to give. Seth and Cesaro noticed that I look kind of fed up and asked. "Hey Fire, what's up. You won and that performance was awesome. Who was that asshole who broke your heart so bad?" Seth put his arm around me as he added to Cesaro's question. "We can teach him a lesson!" My answer was simple but unexpected to them. "He is not worth wasting our time. But do I have to drink Champagne? I would rather prefer a beer!" The whole group was following the conversation and now everyone was busting with laughter.

We talked for quite a while and had the times of our life's. When it was time for the last call we started to leave. But the biggest surprise for us was still to come. Renee took the lead and told us that the boys were impressed with our passion and the respect we held for every wrestler even though we have our favorites. "It is rare to find such inspiring young ladies who know where to draw the line between being a fan or an inappropriate fanatic. So the guys want to say thank you. They want to invite you to 'WrestleMania'! All access for all 3 days and in the same hotel like them." The girls behind me gasped for air and held on to each other. Eira held Liz in her arms and Jane embraced Siri. And me? I was speechless for the first time this evening. But we all hugged everyone and told them how much this means to us. That we can't believe that this really happening but that we are very grateful. Then we said our goodbyes.

That was the day when we sang karaoke with 'The Bar' with R-Truth and the boys from 'The Shield' with Renee. We had a blast and it looked like the WWE superstar did too. All that's left to say is. "What a night!"

 **So I hope you had fun with the mess I made up in my head! Maybe you give me a review or some commies I would like that! I will publish nest two of the requests I've been asked a while ago!**

 **Hugs to you!**

 **Tixx**


End file.
